chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lollistops
The Lollistops is 32b episode of the middle season. It aired on July 23rd, 2009. Chowder wrecks his teeth so he can go to the dentist, who gives out "Lollistops". Storyline At the dentist, Chowder is at the tooth Dentistry and was yelling through the Dentistry. Dr. Plapper told him he was a "Good Little Trooper" so he gave him a lollistop. Chowder was upset that he had to wait 6 months to get another lollistop, so he decided to "Crack the teeth up". When he had no teeth, he told Mung but Mung told him Dr Plapper is teeth doctor and Chowder don't have any teeth. Mung said Chowder either have to go to a regular doctor, or wait for his "old people" teeth. This makes Chowder realize he needs teeth to go to the tooth Dentistry in order to get a lollistop and regrets what he did. Chowder goes to the Farmer's Market Gazpacho saw Chowder with no teeth and Gazoacho noticed this and told him the only way he will get more teeth is to go the Toothporuim, So, Chowder and Gazpacho went to the Toothporium to get more teeth, but the tooth King thrown him out when they have no money since the teeth are extremely expensive. That night, Chowder and Gazpacho broke in and had to pass a Laser Security System and face a Doozie and Chowder got all the teeth and escaped the Toothporium. Back at the tooth Dentistry, Everyone got terrified when Chowder was full of teeth and got all the lollistops and shoot out the sticks along with the extra teeth. Then the Dentistry broke and the Tooth Police arrived and Gazpacho and Chowder are in Tooth Jail. Chowder vows to never do something ricidoulous for food again until he noticed that there were "Free" Food, Chowder decided he never wanted to leave the Tooth Jail. Gazpacho started crying. (The Lollistops '''ends'...)'' Characters *Wisdom Tooth *Chowder *Sun *Mung *Thrice Cream Man *Truffles *Ceviche *Tooth King *Gorgonzola *Dr. Plapper *Gazpacho *Atlas *an unnamed bear *Some bean-like people *An unnamed rhino *Kimchi *Teeth Police * Doozie * Paté Food *Lollistops *Thrice Cream Trivia/Goofs *When Gazpacho says "I'm not gonna let you die again" was a reference to the episode: Chowder's Babysitter when he thought he killed Chowder. *When Chowder opened his mouth with a lot of teeth in it, it is a reference to Venom from Spiderman because Venom has too many teeth. *When Chowder fired teeth out of his nostrils, the teeth he fired are back in his nostrils. *When Chowder was ripping pages from the calendar, the current month was January, but the episode was aired in July. *Chowder's one fang is missing from both scenes involving the Toothporium, as a result of Chowder not having any teeth with him. *When Atlas said "That's outrageous!" was a reference to Burple Nurples when he said that phrase. *Chowder with many teeth looks similar to Hyperdontia. *The music used in the scene where Chowder and Gazpacho are dodging lasers in the Toothporium is a reference to the music used in Ocean's Twelve Nightfox "laser-dance" sequence. Quotes *'Chowder:' Knock Knock! Teeth: Who's There? Chowder: Tooth. Teeth: Tooth Who? Chowder: Tooth or Dare! *'Atlas:' 4 Million Dollaps? That's Outrageous! Category:Episodes